


Taming of the Lion

by ShadowBeaw



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Comfort, Drabble Collection, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBeaw/pseuds/ShadowBeaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Squall x Irvine drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mistletoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble #1

"Are we _that_ embarrassing?"  Irvine leaned against the doorframe of the balcony, arms crossed his chest.  Violet eyes stared at the hunched back of his commander and lover.  The smaller teen had his arms resting on the railing, hands dangling and staring out into the darkness of the snowy night.

 

"Hmm?  Oh, no.  Just needed a breather," Squall replied, breath being shown in the cold air.

 

"Breather huh?  I think it's more than that.  You can't hide shit from me, Squall.  I know you too damn well."  Crossing the distance between them, he leaned back against the railing.  Fingerless gloved fingers wrapped around the stone as he stared at the hunched form next to him.  Squall stayed silent for a few minutes before finally deciding to talk.

 

"Christmas time isn't a time I enjoy.  I'm a loner and this holiday is all about being together with those you love.  You can guess the rest."  Blue-gray eyes closed as his head bowed, dark brown locks hiding his face.  Soft puffs of air left his lips as he breathed.

 

"That ain't true anymore though.  Yeah sure, you aren't exactly that friendly of a guy but we all care for ya.  I'm almost positive each and everyone one of us would risk our necks for you.  We were a family once before and we are again.  And you have me," Irvine said softly, one hand reaching out to push away the locks hiding his face.

 

"May be true but doesn't mean it changes how I feel.  I've been like this for so long it's become a part of who I am, Irvine.  Christmas just isn't something I care about.  "  A soft sigh was let out, stormy eyes finally looking up to the violet staring at him.

 

"Then I'll have to change that, babe.  Starting with this..."  Before Squall could blink, he was pulled into a warm chest with lips pushed deep into his.  One arm was wrapped around his waist while the other was held up.  In between the cowboy's index finger and thumb were green leaves and two cherries.  Seeing the mistletoe, the commander couldn't help but smile.  For a moment he had forgotten how clever the cowboy was.

 

"Your just using that as an excuse to kiss me," Squall mumbled out when the kiss broke.

 

"Mmm, yes but also to show you that christmas isn't all bad.  With this around, I can kiss ya all I want.  With enough kisses, might just get to something else."  Irvine waggled his eyebrows at Squall, getting the smaller teen to roll his eyes.

 

"Anything to get into my pants."  Squall pulled back from the warm embrace and headed towards the bedroom.

 

"Well of course, ya got such a nice ass."  Irvine trailed after, smacking the brunnette's ass once they stepped inside.  Then a long arm wrapped over his shoulders, a kiss being smushed into his cheek by a grinning cowboy.

 

"So I'm always reminded."  Squall turned stopping the taller teen.  He then pulled down the cowboy's face before kissing him deeply and passionately.  "After the party," he mumbled into his lips.  The stoic man pulled back but grasped the cowboy's hand, entwining their fingers.  Maybe this christmas wouldn't be _as_ bad as the others.  Maybe.


	2. Crash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble #2

Easing himself onto the edge of the bed, Irvine grabbed his crutches and set them under his arms before pushing himself up.  Balancing himself on his left foot, he moved his crutches then swung himself.  Slowly he moved across the hospital room to the door.  The cowboy fought with the door for a few seconds until it opened.  He looked down the hallway, glad to see that the watchman wasn't out and about in this hall.

 

Silently he closed the door then made his way down to the end of the hall.  The door was hassled with again before it gave way to him.  He closed it quietly behind himself, leaning heavily against it for a second.  Looking to the bed, he instantly smiled.  How good it was to see his face again.  His heart stopped watching blue-gray eyes roll open and look his way.  "Hey you," he mumbled out, making his way over to the bed.

 

"Mmm, you look like shit," Squall raspily said.

 

"I could say the same to you, babe."  Irvine propped his crutches against the edge of the bed then sat down by the commander's hip.  Fingers gently brushed against his dark locks and pale cheeks.  "Hyne I've missed you..."

 

"Me too."  Wincing, he lifted his hand up to brush against the eyepatch over Irvine's left eye.

 

"Some of the glass from the windshield scratched it all to hell.  Luckily it didn't hit any important parts so once it's all healed up, I'll just have a wicked scar," the cowboy said with a large grin on his face.  He was actually quite thankful that his eye could be saved.  One thing he knew his stoic boyfriend loved was his eyes, for a reason unknown to him.

 

"Mmm, do we know what happened?"

 

"Some assholes planted a bomb.  Lucky for us they were stupid and didn't make it big enough.  Even stupider for leaving a trail that Selph and Zell picked up on.  Kinda feel sorry for those guys.  I know those two gave 'em hell."  Squall cracked a smile knowing exactly what the cowboy meant.  That smile was just too tempting and Irvine couldn't help but lean over, claiming those sweet lips of his again.  "So glad your okay.  I was so worried when they told me you were rushed into the E.R."  His forehead rested against his lover's, taking in the wonderful scent Squall naturally had.

 

"Takes much more than a crash to kill me.  I'm just that stubborn," he said in an attempt to lighten the sudden mood change.

 

"Don't I know it."  Irvine stole another sweet kiss before pulling back.  Using the bed, he hopped over to the other side then slid back onto the bed next to the brunette.  Squall scooted over as much as he could to give the taller man some room as he laid down next to him.  One of his pillows was used to prop up the cowboy's broken ankle.  Long arms wrapped around the bruised and damaged body of his commander, holding him as close as possible.

 

"After this, let's take a nice long vacation on a beach somewhere, babe."

 

"Sounds good, Irvine, really good."


	3. Expert Fingers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble #3

"Shit Irvine," Squall moaned out, the cowboy working his magic on him.  "Feels so damn good.."

 

"I know babe," Irvine cooed into his ear.

 

"Just a little harder... almost there..."

 

"Like this?"

 

"Mmm..."

 

"Come on, baby."

 

"Oh fuck!" Squall groaned into the pillow, his body completely relaxing into the bed.

 

"Better?" 

 

"Much."  Irvine unstraddled his lover's hips and flopped down on his side next to him.  One arm was tucked under his head propping it up while the other lazily ran up and down Squall's bare back.  He watched the smaller man turn his head towards him, stormy blue-gray eyes looking at him with a soft look.  Then came that smile that always managed to stop his heart.

 

"How did you get that good?"

 

"I'm just a natural.  That and practice," he replied with a smirk, fingers now brushing away dark locks from his lover's face.

 

"Mmm, its a good thing elsewise I'd be so tense all the time.  One of the reasons I keep you around."

 

"The other reason being I'm a killer sex partner?"  The smirk on Irvine's face grew as one of his brows rose in question.

 

"Mmm, can't deny that one."  

 

"Haha.  I thought so.  I'm just that damn good." 

 

"And you're mine."  Another soft chuckle left the cowboy's lips.  

 

"Don't I know it," Irvine said with a smile.  The cowboy fell back on the bed then pulled Squall onto him, his legs between Irvine's and instantly curling up on the warm chest.  The taller man wrapped his arms loosely around the narrow waist enjoying his commander's weight on him.  His right hand began to gently run up and down the smaller man's spine.  Not soon after he heard deep, even breathes letting him know his lion had fallen asleep.

 

"You're mine too Squall and I'm never letting you go."


	4. Old love New love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble #4

Blue-gray eyes stared at the dresser across the bed.  Slowly he sat up, watching his cell phone vibrate on the wood, blue light faintly glowing in the dark.  He knew who it was.  No one else but her would call him this late at night.  Continuing to watch it, he fought with himself whether he should answer it or not.

 

The blankets stirred and a large hand slipped out trailing against his arm.  Then up the cowboy came propping himself up on one arm.  Using his free hand, he brushed away dark locks from a pale shoulder before kissing it gently.  That startled the commander out of his thought.  Violet met with conflicting blue-gray, talking silently to each other.

 

With the phone still ringing, Squall turned slightly and pushed his lips deep into Irvine's.  Fingers found their way into long locks, grasping tightly as he fell back into the bed with his new found lover.  Tonight he wasn't going to be anyone except for a lover.

 

=_=

 

Rinoa huffed, still not getting an answer from her stubborn boyfriend.  All last night she had tried getting a hold of him, but nothing.  She was almost positive the phone had rang for five minutes straight.  'Men!'  Shaking her head, she headed down the hallway leading to the commander's room.

 

Inputing the code, she'd 'secretly' found out, she heard the door whoosh open and stepped inside.  "Squall, I tried calling you but you... you uh... never... never... answered..."  The smile on her face instantly fell, shock slowly starting to settle in.  How could this be?  Why was Irvine laying naked with Squall?  Why did they look so 'content'?

 

A woman's voice filtered through his sleep-laden mind instantly forcing him out of the peacefulness.  Stormy eyes slowly opened, paralysis with sleeping drifting from his limbs.  Pushing himself up and rubbing his eyes, he was met with a wide-eyed and mouthed Rinoa.

 

"Rinoa?  What are you doing here?" he asked sleepily, completely forgetting about the man naked to him and the arm that slipped away from his waist.

 

"How could you?!"  She finally cried out, everything finally clicking into place.  Squall rose a brow, not quite sure what she was saying.  Then last night flashed in his head.  Slowly he turned to look at the sleepy cowboy before looking back at his girlfriend.

 

"Rin..."

 

"I loved you Squall Leonhart!" she screamed out before running out of the door, tears in her eyes.

 

"Oh hell..."  the commander groaned out, falling back into the bed.  Violet eyes peeked open to watch his frustrated lion.  Pushing himself up on one arm, he leaned over the smaller man and placed a soft kiss on his lips.  Blue-gray looked his way for advice but the cowboy only shrugged.

 

"Guess it's time for me to go."  Irvine kissed his forhead then slipped out of bed.  He stretched out all the kinks before pulling on his slightly ruppled clothes. "I'll come find ya later, make sure you didn't kill yerself over her.  I don't really have any right to say anything but it was bound to happen, Squall.  You can't be with those that don't make ya happy unless you really don't care, which isn't the case anymore."  Patting his foot and stealing another kiss, Irvine was the out the door to let the lion handle things for himself.  Maybe go bug his partner in crime.

 

Squall watched the gunman disappear from his room and could hear the closing of the door.  He let out a deep sigh staring up at the ceiling.  How come things always get so damn complicated?  Couldn't he just be 'normal' for once?  Guess he pissed off the gods at some point.

 

With another deep sigh, he forced himself out of bed and into the bathroom.  He rinsed away the remanents of the previous night while also working out the knots already forming.  Clean, he quickly dried himself and dressed into his usual clothing.  Then he headed out of his room in search for Rinoa, hoping things wouldn't go from bad to worse.

 

Luck would have it that Squall would immediately find her.  However luck wasn't so much on the getting bad to worse.

 

The door didn't even close before she assualted him with words.  "How could you do this to me Squall?  To us?  After everything we've been through.  After all this bullshit just so we could be together.  Now you're off fucking some cowboy?!"  Rinoa rose from the spot on the stone balcony glaring at him with tear-red eyes.  "Does our relationships mean anything to you at all?  Am I not good enough for you?  Not your fucking sex toy?"  It was easy for her to switch her words to hateful.

 

Squall crossed his arms over his chest returning the glare.  "In case you haven't noticed, our relationship has been shit for the past few months.  We have a good day every once in awhile while every other day we're yelling at each other.  You get angry for the way that I act while I get pissed for you trying to change me and being so damn clingy.  We have the same god damn arguement over and over again!"

 

"Well maybe if you tried to change, this wouldn't be happening."

 

"Don't even start, Rinoa.  I've changed but not exactly the way you want.  I'm not a hopeless romantic and I can't help it that I'm not exactly that talkative.  It's how I am and nothing is going to change that.  Been there done that."

 

"It's cause you don't try hard enough!"

 

"A whole fucking year and I've changed as much as I'm going to.  They can't even change it."  Part of him didn't want to be doing this but another part was glad they were finally get this out of the way.

 

"They aren't trying hard enough either.  I'm the only one who seems to care!"  she shouted, tears streaming down her cheeks again.

 

"No.  You only want to live in that little fantasy in that head of yours.  Look, I'm sorry that I didn't break up with you before doing that but I needed some release.  Irvine saw how tense I was and offered to help because he 'cares'.  It wasn't meant to go that far but it did.  

 

"I was in the wrong and I'm sorry you had to see it and that I made you cry.  But I won't apologize for how I feel nor for needing to finally end this.  I don't love you the way you want me to and I can't pretend anymore.  It's only hurting the both of us."  Squall took a step towards her, his hand reaching for her.  If this wasn't an improvement from how he was, he didn't know what was.

 

"Don't!  Just... Just go..."  she snapped, quickly backing away from him and turning her back to him.  The tears came faster, her attempt to stop them in vain.

 

"I will still be your friend, Rinoa.  But we both need to move on and find something that truly makes us happy."  The commander stared at her for a few minutes before turning on his heel and leaving the small balcony.  He truly hoped she would find someone she could be happy with and they return the sentiment.

 

The door closed sending her to the ground.  Hands covered her face as she sobbed for the lost love that was never meant to be.

 


End file.
